


Tea time

by VathySkotadi



Series: Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Sayaka and Homura are alone together. They cuddle.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Series: Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934377
Kudos: 23





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eviscaerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/gifts).



The Miki Residence was dark and silent when Sayaka and Homura stepped into it. Wooden floors greeted them as they walked in, with Sayaka whispering ‘I’m home’ despite the fact that it wasn’t needed.

“It really is empty…” Homura said as Sayaka lead them into the living room.

“You thought I had lied about it?” Sayaka turned the lights on.

“No, but it…” she paused. “It’s nice to know we can be alone for a while.”

Sayaka smiled. She pointed to the couch for Homura to sit and walked into the kitchen to make some tea and serve snacks.

It had been a while since they’d begun dating, but they’d finally gotten one of their places to be alone. Sayaka’s parents had gone to a friend’s wedding and they wouldn’t be back until late. Sayaka hummed as she prepared a tray with everything, excited by the prospect of being entirely alone with Homura.

When she went back to the living room, Homura was still standing. She looked around the room with interest, which Sayaka could understand. She also wanted to see Homura’s house one day. Maybe she’d get a chance to, but for now, she was just happy to be here with her.

“Come on, sit down,” Sayaka said as she put the tray on the tea table. She patted her side after she sat, and Homura slowly did so.

“It’s a pretty house,” she said.

“Thanks,” Sayaka served Homura a cup and offered her a cracker. “Sorry I don’t have anything fancier. I didn’t get a chance to go grocery shopping.”

Homura took a sip of tea and bit the corner of the cracker. “This is perfect,” she said. She looked surprisingly relaxed, and an unusual gentle smile had settled on her lips.

Sayaka served her own cup and drank, though the warm inside her was most certainly not derived from the tea. “We had homework, right?” She asked to break the silence.

“We can do it, if you want,” Homura said.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’d rather we just chilled,” Sayaka said, leaning over and putting her head on Homura’s shoulder.

Homura paused for a second, but she carefully put her cup down and then slowly stretched an arm around Sayaka’s shoulders. She normally hesitated a lot more. Being alone was already paying off.

Sayaka sighed, content and comfortable. It was a bit chilly today, so being this close to Homura was even more desirable. Slowly and making sure Homura was comfortable with it, she started wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning even more heavily on her.

As an answer, Homura leaned her head on hers.

They both ended up slumping a bit and sinking into the couch, still hugging. Sayaka, with an overwhelming feeling of peace, looked up and nuzzled Homura’s cheek. “You’re getting better and better with this,” she said in a low tone, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere that had settled on top of them.

“That’s thanks to you,” Homura said, moving her head and kissing Sayaka.

Their lips lingered on each other for a moment. Not short enough to be a peck, but shorter than Sayaka would’ve liked. Homura’s lips were warm and soft and the fact that she’d started the kiss made Sayaka all warm and fuzzy.

“So…” Sayaka said as soon as they separated. “What do we do now?”

“Can we stay?” Homura asked. “Like this, I mean. Just… Just this.”

Sayaka was about to agree. But then again, she had a better idea. “We can, though let me make an adjustment.”

She pulled on Homura.

A little yelp escaped the black haired girl’s mouth as Sayaka’s head came to touch the soft armrest of the couch. After a moment, they were both laying down, Homura resting on top of Sayaka. “I- I haven’t taken my shoes off yet,” Homura tried to sound calm, but her voice was all over the place.

“Just kick them off,” Sayaka moved one hand up Homura’s back and placed it on her head, pulling her close to her chest.

Homura was stiff for a few seconds, but after a moment she simply accepted what was happening and allowed herself to sink into Sayaka. She hid her red face in Sayaka’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. 

Sayaka took a deep breath, and Homura’s scent filled her. The faint shampoo mixed with Homura’s natural smell, a relaxing mix that prompted a sigh. Homura wasn’t heavy, and being this close to each other on the couch just made Sayaka want to hug her stronger.

“I may just fall asleep here,” Sayaka said.

“I understand. Being like this is so… soothing,” Homura’s voice was muffled by Sayaka’s shirt.

Sayaka nodded. She softly stroked Homura’s hair, reveling in its silkiness. “You have such pretty hair,” Sayaka said, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you. I try to take good care of it,” Homura nuzzled Sayaka in return.

They stayed silent for a while. Not that Sayaka minded. As Homura had said, just being like this was enough. They didn’t need to talk or be doing ‘something’ for the time they spent together to be enjoyable. They spent most of their days together being unable to openly show their affection for each other. Even if their friends already knew they were in a relationship, it was a bit awkward to act too overt in front of them.

But now, alone, Sayaka could meet the real Homura. The one that allowed herself to smile, who was open with her feelings and enjoyed physical affection.

Homura looked up from her spot. For a second, she smiled. Then her brow creased. “This is far more uncomfortable than I imagined. Do you care if I move closer to you?”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. “Do you really need to ask?”

Homura didn’t answer and crawled up, ending up between Sayaka and the backrest and nesting on the nook between Sayaka’s neck and her shoulder. Sayaka felt some tickles from Homura’s breaths at first, but she quickly grew used to the feeling.

“The tea is growing cold,” Homura pointed out.

“I can re-heat it later,” Sayaka tightened their hug. “Right now I’d rather stay here.”

Homura nodded. Sayaka looked down with a smile, expecting Homura to be smiling like her, but instead she found a thoughtful look. What was going through her head? She had a bit of a habit of going silent and just thinking a lot. It was easy to assume she was ignoring you—as Sayaka had before they’d started dating—but she now understood it was unfair to take it personally. “We’ve been dating for a month, right?”

“About four weeks, yeah,” Sayaka said, wondering where this was going.

“Hmm…” Homura simply hummed, absorbed by her thoughts.

Sayaka let her be. Pressuring her wouldn’t really achieve anything. She’d say what she wanted when she needed to. In the meantime, Sayaka just closed her eyes and took in all the sensations of being close to Homura. Her hands behind her, her warmth, the weight of her body, the strange giddiness that always overtook Sayaka when she was near.

“Do you think,” Homura finally said, “that we’ll keep this going?”

It took a few seconds for Sayaka to piece together the question. “This relationship, you mean?”

“I know it may be soon,” Homura said. “Forget may, it most certainly is. But I’m… happy. Like this. With you. Do you think that’ll change?”

Sayaka pressed her lips. Homura had certainly picked an interesting topic. But Sayaka could understand where she was coming from. “Of course it’ll change,” she said. “But it doesn’t mean what we feel for each other has to change too.”

“And if it does?”

Sayaka started softly stroking Homura’s hair again. “And if it does then we’ll just have to figure it out.”

“Straightforward answers, huh…” Homura hummed again. She sunk a bit further into Sayaka, as if wanting to melt into her. “It is a bit reassuring.”

“I know I may not be the best one to say this, but stressing over the future won’t help either of us. I love you right here and right now, and that’s not gonna change anytime soon,” Sayaka explained. “You’re smart. You’re kind. You’re beautiful. I like the way you think, the way you act. In this past month I’ve come to appreciate a whole world of new things about not just you but about myself too,” she rubbed her cheek on Homura’s hair. “I won’t lie and say that I know we’ll always be together or some cheesy stuff but… I’d like to think so anyways.”

Homura hummed again. Sayaka mulled over her own words for a moment, wondering if maybe she’d gone overboard. She already knew what kind of damage having too many hopes for the future could do. But hoping and wishing were impossible to avoid. It seemed like the difference was just how you took it. Homura’s face looked like she wanted to piece her entire future together right here and right now.

Sayaka just kept stroking her hair, wanting to make sure she felt she was there. That no matter what happened, at least right now, they were together.

“You said you loved me,” Homura said.

“Huh?” The question caught her off guard.

“You said ‘love’.”

Sayaka felt a bit of heat start to crawl up her cheeks. “I guess I did.”

Homura looked up, meeting her eyes. “Is that… are you… Was it just a throwaway thing or…?”

While looking into those purple eyes behind a pair of invisible contact lenses, Sayaka had to ask that to herself. Was it too soon to tell? Or had she said it because that’s how she really felt? “I…”

“You don’t have to answer right now if you don’t want,” Homura was sure to reassure her. “I just… Well, really liked it,” she looked away, growing a bit red herself.

Sayaka was mesmerized by the reaction. She moved her hand, taking Homura’s chin and making her look up. “Love is a strong word, that’s why I hesitated,” she said. “But… I don’t deny using it.”

Homura’s eyes seemed to glint with that intelligent part of her. She had probably realized Sayaka hadn’t actually confirmed it, but she had also not denied it. It was a maybe. A promise.

Whether she cared or not, she still moved up to make their lips meet.

And as always, it was glorious. They’d grown far more confident with kissing over the past month. While alone, at least. The warmth and softness of Homura’s lips never stopped to amaze her. They quickly got a rhythm going, having grown comfortable with each other. Homura would tug at her lips, Sayaka would push as if she wanted their teeth to clash, and almost in sync they would use their tongues to deepen the kiss. Sayaka was quick to lock her arms around Homura’s neck to pull her close, as close as possible.

Love. She hadn’t been lying when she said it was a strong word. What was love exactly? A deep question, certainly. One that had an entirely different meaning depending on who you asked. That was the problem, wasn’t it? What was love but a word? How could a single word describe the entirety of how Sayaka felt?

Maybe that was it. It wasn’t that love was necessarily a strong word. Rather, it was that Sayaka just didn’t think it fully encapsulated how she felt. The still lingering regret of not having paid attention to Homura before their relationship. The awe of every single moment they spent together. Rediscovering who her girlfriend was every day, falling deeper and deeper for a person despite the fact that they hadn’t really changed.

Could a single word really encapsulate all of that?

When they separated, the both of them were breathing a bit more heavily. “I’m glad we’re going out,” Sayaka said.

Homura smiled. A genuine smile. A wide smile. Sayaka could count with the fingers of one hand how many times she’d seen Homura do that. “I’m happy too,” she squeezed Sayaka and hid in the cranny of her neck. “And I wish this lasts forever.”

“Me too,” Sayaka said. “Me too...”

“But,” Homura took a deep breath and pushed away from Sayaka. “We should probably finish that tea and do our homework before we fall asleep,” there was clear hesitation in her voice.

Sayaka was a bit reluctant to admit it, but Homura was right. “I suppose,” she sat up, stretching. She leaned to touch the tea. “It’s warm. I’ll go heat it. Won’t take more than a minute,” she picked the tray and started her way back to the kitchen.

Homura nodded. “And, uhm… Sayaka?”

“Yeah?” She turned

“Thank you.”

Sayaka smiled, getting what she meant. “Thanks to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Eviscaerian! This is also technically a sequel to the other two HomuSayas I did but I decided to make it a bit more stand alone too.  
> Hope you like it!  
> If you did, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
